


Time Heals All-Can You Be Patient

by TheOneThatDreams



Category: Fairy Tail, Pradesh Family - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneThatDreams/pseuds/TheOneThatDreams
Summary: Vander has undergone a huge trial and comes to find out some secrets of his clan that leave him looking for answers. While Vander tries to come to terms with how crazy his life is at the moment (image Lucy in the back ground rolling her eyes about a crazy life hehehe), Cobra finds himself involved in unexpected way.





	1. Time Heals All-Can You Be Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes wide Shut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391519) by [Desna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1). 

> So, this is a story that has been on my mind for a while but it has been giving my trouble. I asked Desna for her approval on it and I think I am finally in a place with it that I can start to post it. The first few chapters will be short as I figure out how I want to break them down and make sure that it is still true to what Desna has for Pradesh family she created. I will be referencing parts of Desna's Eyes Wide Shut (if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it) and will mark those parts, since no one could have done them better. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

This is dedicated to Desna1, I hope it still meets your approval. 

The first chapter will be up soon.


	2. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is story is the biggest I have attempted to under take and is over a year in the making but its being a butt so...and is refusing to let me fix a few things so that I can post the rest of the story so here is a small piece of chapter 1 to get things started and hopefully now I can get the story edited and posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Desna1 thank you for all your encouragement and such wonderful characters and building an amazing world that blends in with Fairy Tail and giving one of my favorite characters a great background. I'm still looking for real life versions of them.

Arman sat back in his chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. It had been another long day but as always it was worth it. The work that he did was very important, he would not trade it for anything. The one thing he did wish he had was more time with his children. It was something he felt most parents wished for, children did tend to grow up in the blink of an eye. 

His family had been through a great deal in the last year. Vander more so than the others and the family had suffered alongside him. But where there was heartache there was also joy.

Lucy had joined the family when Bickslow finally stopped being an idiot and they became Soulmates and were now married and expecting their first child. Then having Kaleb and Hestor mated, he was still talking to them about getting a surrogate and giving him more grandchildren. Presca and Evergreen were now Promised.

It had been a long stressful and painful process but had resulted in absolute joyful and lots of love. It was amazing and hard fought but the peace that had befallen his family was worth it all.   
As such, long days filled with paperwork were normal thing from before all Hell had broken loose and was something that Arman appreciated it. 

Arman looked up when the lacrima comm on the corner of his desk went off. It was a distress call from an unknown number, something that should not happen since he was at the embassy. Curious as to who would be calling at such a late hour and how it came to him, he answered it.

It was a call for help.


	3. Time to Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to rant about this story then on to the rest of the story

Ok so I just need to rant and this can be skipped since it is not part of the actual story.

I have had the idea for this story for over a year, when Eyes Wide Shut was like about 10 chapters in or so. I went back and forth with myself over it before reaching our to Desna1 for her approval since it takes the world she had built around Fairy Tail and the inclusion of her Pradesh family in a kinda far out there concept and I wanted to make sure that I didn't post anything that she didn't like. I have said this all before, well I thought I had it all done and perfect and ready to post, other than fighting with it about the chapter length ( I want longer chapters but it wants shorter chapters) but NO!!!! As I was getting ready to post, I had to edit somethings and then it wanted to be broken down into shorter chapters. Now it wants edits and some more detail added in random places and just does not want to corporate with me. I want to say its Vander that is behind it but for some reason I'm thinking Cristoff is channeling his inner Vander and is messing with me. I'm about to go off topic and give him to Virgo for a while and see how he likes his punishment, I bet he won't mess with me after that!!! 

Sorry rant over. I will be working on making getting this updated and posted but it might be a little while in coming. I will be updating A Father's Dream Realized at least once a week I hope but Grad school is starting back up in 2 weeks and I gotta be homework done but its a great way to relax. 

Thank you all for sticking with me and being patient and reviewing and liking. It is greatly appreciated and helps so much.


	4. Update-Story on Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories on Hiatus for a while

Hi everyone, thank you all so much for reading my stories and the support that has been shown. Unfortunately I will have to be gone a little while longer from my writing. As bad as it sounds, at this point with that way things are, I kinda wish it was stupid trolls and bullies that are the cause, Hell it would be easier to deal with and I bet I could write a kick as story about it and have the get a taste of their own medicine and they can see how they like it and how hurtful they are being. No I am having personal problems and like I learn years ago, its best to talk about it or in my case write about it than to keep it bottled up. So I was kicked out of the house I was renting from my mother (that I had been in for almost a year) and moved in with my grandmother. All was good for a few months but then she started to act just like my mother and kicked me out as well. Both were over the fact that I would not let them control my life and tell them everything thing I was doing no matter what it was. Mind you I'm 33 years old and do not have to tell them anything. I don't do drugs, throw parties or drink. I spend most of my time when not at work or doing homework writing and trying to keep my confidence up to post it and think more seriously of publishing like I really want to do. Long story short, I am homeless at the moment and for the foreseeable future so I will not be updating for a while, but I will finish my stories but it maybe another few months to a year before I can. I will try my hardest to update before but no guarantee. I will continue to write since it is the only thing that keeps me sane and from doing something that will land me in jail. I will admit my writing has taken a turn into more dark, painful and tragic subject matter but it does add a new element. So I will be living out of my car and couch surfing with the friends that will let me and work on things at the library as I prepare to move so I can get a fresh start. Thank you again to you all and I will be back and better than ever. Much love.


End file.
